


Fluff Alphabet M-U ~ Triple H

by flickawhip



Series: Triple H Imagines [36]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Part 2 of 3. Exactly what the title says.Written for the Imagines Blog





	Fluff Alphabet M-U ~ Triple H

M = Memory (What’s their favourite memory together?)  
Triple H loves the memory of the day he asked you out.

N = Nickel (Do they spoil? Do they buy the person they love everything?)  
Triple H loves to spoil you, all the time.

O = Orange (What colour reminds them of their other half?)  
Triple H always thinks pale purple suits you, regal but soft.

P = Pet names (What pet names do they use?)  
Honey.  
Sweetheart.

Q = Quaint (What is their favourite non-modern thing?)  
Diaries, Triple H loves buying you hardback diaries to write in.

R = Rainy Day (What do they like to do on a rainy day?)  
Triple H loves to curl up and watch Disney movies.

S = Sad (How do they cheer themselves/others up?)  
Triple H loves to cheat and eat chocolate spread, usually off some part of your body, like your neck.

T = Talking (What do they like to talk about?)  
Triple H loves listening to you talk about wrestling.

U = Unencumbered (What helps them relax?)  
Triple H just needs to be around you to relax.


End file.
